


Easier to Run

by lunarweather



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Character Study, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarweather/pseuds/lunarweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to the Titanium Ranger, Ryan Mitchell, from Lightspeed Rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easier to Run

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy Returns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/937579) by [lunarweather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarweather/pseuds/lunarweather). 



Background (in case you don't remember him): When he was a child, Ryan's family was in an accident and their car went over a cliff. A demon offers to save Ryan, as long as he can keep him. Ryan's father agrees. Sixteenish years later, the demons escape their tomb and attack Mariner Bay. Ryan steals the Titanium Morpher and begins fighting the rangers. Ryan's father is the leader of Lightspeed and his sister is the Pink Ranger. Eventually he is convinced to join the humans.

 

What I liked about Ryan was that, unlike other "evil" rangers, he was actually raised by the dark forces. His character had a lot of potential, unfortunately he got glossed over in the show. But the potential!

 

If the video doesn't show up, refresh the page.


End file.
